Apparently I Need Help
by DisneyLady824
Summary: Jack's known Sunny since they were in the Refuge together. But almost a year later, will he remember her and help her out when she desperately needs his and the Newsies help? Because apparently, she's murdered someone, and his brothers out for her blood.
1. A Sickening Crack

Ok So this is my very new Story and some of you who have read my other ones are probably like: "Why can't she finish those!!!" Well, I've had major writers block on most of them for quite a while. And This story has been roaming my mind for that quite a while. I will be finishing the others sooner or later, but for right now, please be patient. I start school this Thursday, and will hopefully get the next chapter out on Sundays.

If your confused about the timeline, just ask me and I'll try and help you figure out where the story starts.

* * *

The room was barely lit, shadows cowering behind solid forms that were made out to be bunk beds. Coughing could be heard faintly as someone tried to stifle it. Children were stuffed in the bunks, huddled together for warmth. Two lone figures sat near the barred window, moonlight dressing them in a thin ray of light. One of the figures was Jack Kelly. His trademark red bandanna around his neck, his black cowboy hat sat near him on the floor. His legs, which were dressed in dark pants, had been stretched out in front of him, being cramped from sitting cross legged for too long. He grinned, lighting up his face from what his partner had said, and then resumed to a half gloomy state.

"What are you gonna do when you get outta here, Jack?"  
Jack lifted his face from the floor to look over at the murky brown eyes staring at him.  
"Ise gonna go back to bein a newsie."  
"A newsie, eh? Gonna peddle newspapers for a livin?"  
"Yeah, gotta problem wid dat?"  
The second figure held her hands up in defense.  
"Course I don't. I myself am thinking of becoming a newsie."  
Jack smirked, glancing at the silent bunk beds before resuming their whispered conversation.

"I can't imagine you as a newsie, Sunny."  
She growled. "An why not? Is it because I'm a girl?"  
"Nah, not because youse is a goil. I jus' can't picture you standing on a corner street yelling out headlines to da crowd. An if you did, you'd probably get hoit or something, like uh, raped."  
Sunny sighed, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "Might be right Cowboy. But I don't wanna be cooped up in a...a factory all day. I need to be outside in the sun, not in the dark."  
"Hey, dey got lights in da factories."  
Sunny cuffed him on the shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean."

Jack stayed silent for a moment and studied his midnight talking partner. Her face was half shadowed, half bathed in moonlight. Her cloudy brown eyes shown even in the darkness around them, making them glint with excitement and happiness. Her chest length dark brown hair curled slightly at the ends, and her tanned hands were tangled midway, working out the knots. From what he had seen of her in the daylight, and when she stood, she was about 5"6. Racetrack's size, he had noted. Her dark plaid pants were much too long for her, and she usually just let the legs pool around her dark brown boots. Her checkered blue shirt was unbuttoned till halfway to the fold of her pants, letting her undershirt show, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. When he had recently seen her being brought in, he thought he had glimpsed a cigar between her parted lips before Snider had taken it away. Her spirits had always been high, making the kids give her the nickname Sunny, and Jack had immediately been drawn to her. Being the only oldest two teenagers in the refuge at the moment.

Air being forced out between Sunny's lips brought him back.  
"Man, when I get outta here Jack, I'm gonna live somewhere far away. Kinda like your Santa Fe. And if I don't make it far away, well, then I'm just gonna settle for being a state over." She looked over at him. "Just in case you get in trouble and you need me to bust your ass out of the tight spot you've put yourself in."

Jack laughed lightly. "Don't worry bout it Sun. I'm shoah you'll get away from New York. But for now, we'se jus gotta wait till Teddy Roosevelt comes in for his monthly visit. Whaddya say about getting out of here a few months early?"

A year later (Three Months After the Strike) Sunny's POV

"Breaker! You take one more step and so help me I will beat the livin shit outta you!"

I glanced over at Breaker from where I was hiding. He had taken a step towards Lily, making Edge threaten him.

Breaker took another step towards Lily, his piercing green eyes challenging the furious boy.

Edge growled softly, then lunged towards the other boy.

As soon as I saw that the Outsider was occupied, I rushed over to the frightened Lily. She was shaking and had started to cry. She looked up at me pitifully, her glassy eyes making her seem more child like.

"I'm so sorry Sunny. I didn't know he was going to be like this. Please don't-"  
I quickly shushed the younger girl. "Lily, don't worry about that right now, ok. I want you to take a deep breath," I glanced over my shoulder, making sure that Breaker was still focused on Edge. "And try and get outta here without him noticing, ok?"

Lily nodded, tears still streaming down her bruised face.

I wiped the tears away from her face with my thumbs. "Sweetheart, you're going to be alright. I promise. Do you understand that?"  
Lily nodded again. I kissed the fourteen year olds forehead, and then softly pushed her towards the nearest window. I whispered to her to get to the Hideout and she was off. Once she was far enough down the street, I turned to see Edge on his knees and Breaker about to finish him off with one last blow.

I quickly looked around me and found a metal pipe sticking out of one of the crates nearby. I picked it up and slinked towards Breakers back. As I got closer, I could hear Breaker whispering to Edge.

"You think you could actually stop me? Just look at yourself. Your down there, and I'm up here. So, how's this gonna work? You suddenly feel perfect in health and jump up and attack me? Or is somebody gonna come and ambush me on the spot?" He smirked down at Edge, and I could see my Leaders eyes flicker over at me.

I tilted my head to the side and smirked myself. "I think I like the second idea."

Breaker spun around at the sound of my voice and I threw the pipe with as much force as I could at him. I could hear a sickening crack as it smashed against the side of his head. He immediately fell to the concrete floor, a small pool of blood forming beneath him.

I dropped the pipe and looked at it, horrified at what I had done. Edge scrambled to his feet, his breathing ragged. He pulled on my arm, seeing me not budge, he yelled.

"Sunny! We've gotta get outta here. Do you know who's brother that is?"

I shook my head, my eyes now moving over the limp body.

"That's Crush's Brother, Sunny! You know who Crush is?"

I nodded my head, my eyes now going wide. "He's our enemy... Is he gonna kill me?" I whispered.

"He will if we don't get outta here." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled. This time I let him yank me outta the warehouse that we had tracked Lily to, and away from the bloody Breaker. I shook Edge's hand off of mine and ran on my own towards the Hideout. As we got farther down the street, we could hear the raised voices of Crush and his men. They were angry, and apparently, someone had been there to tell him who had killed his only younger brother.

I ran faster, my breath now coming in gasps as tears ran down my face. The first person I had ever killed, and it had to be the brother of the person who hated me the most.


	2. Breaking Glass and an Over Due Visit

Ok so yeah, I got this chapter up just a few days early, but I had it finished and ready to go on Wednesday so I figured that I might as well post it. I'm almost done with the third chapter too, but that might have to come up n_ext_ Sunday. I hope you like this chapter.

Also, thanks for reviewing: mrcrockz06

DISCLAIMER: (Since I Forgot to put it up in the last chapter) I do NOT own anything other than my own Original Characters (Sunny, Edge, NickNack, Lily, Berry, Crush... Maybe others too) And maybe the plot line if nobody else has it, if they do, they probably came up with it first.

Please review, I would love to hear what you think about the story and how I'm doing on it. Give me a few pointer on what I probably should have done, that is, if you think there was anything that needed to be changed.

* * *

We rushed towards the rusted steel door, our booted feet being the only sound in my ears. I blocked everything else out as we pushed the door open. I could hear Edge slam it closed as I jogged down the hallway, and then upstairs. As I got to the top of the stairs, Lily stepped out of the twins bedroom. She ran at me when she saw me. I kept still as her arms wrapped around my waist and her tear stained face was shoved against my chest. The twins bedroom door reopened and two pairs of blue eyes looked out in worry.

Once they saw Lily, and heard her gasps getting louder, the two nine year olds stepped out into the hallway fully. They were both identical. Dark blue eyes, short messy black hair, and soft round faces. They looked like they hadn't lost their baby fat just yet, but you could see that they were starting to turn into young men. They were both still in their day clothes, suspenders pulled off their shoulders, and newsie caps tucked into back pockets. Their names were Nick an Nack. If they were together, you just called them NickNack.

I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Nick opened his mouth, but then decided against it and closed his lips together tightly.

"Why aren't you two in bed?" I asked them, finally relaxing for their benefit, and rubbing Lily's back.

Nack answered, his hands clenched behind his back. "Lily said something was wrong. That we needed to get up and be ready, just in case."

I glimpsed my bedroom door cracking open and a small tired brown eye searched the room. It stopped on me and then the door opened to reveal a tiny girl in a cream colored dressing gown. She rubbed her brown eyes with a fist and then scratched her blond covered head. The three year old stepped out of the doorway and made her way towards me and Lily.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

My heart wrenched. What would she say if she knew that I, the teenage girl who had adopted her off the streets, was a murderer? Would she still call me Momma?

"Nothing's wrong Berry. And if I may ask, why aren't you in bed either?" I peered over at the twins and they shuffled their feet.

"I had a bad dream."

I carefully pushed Lily back, and noticing that she was focusing on Berry, I knelt down in front of the little girl.

"What kind of bad dream? Is this one of those ones where you get a bad feeling?"

Berry nodded. I pulled her against me and said. "Hopefully nothing does happen Bear, but in the mean time, why don't you go back-"

"SUNNY!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden yell from downstairs. The kids rushed over to the railing and looked over while I ran halfway down the stairs.

Now that I was on the first floor, I could hear the commotion outside. Edge was dashing around the room, pushing the old ratted couch against the door. "I need Help!"

I darted to where he was pushing the old grandfather clock across the wood floor.

"What's Going on?" Lily yelled from upstairs.

I stopped momentarily and called over the pounding on the door. "I need you to get the kids and gather up some stuff that they might need. Dress Berry, and then get on the roof as fast as you can. And be careful, if someone's up there, come and get me."

I saw her nod her head and then disappear over the railing with NickNack and Berry in tow.

I watched Edge tip the clock over across the door and then immediately step back as one of the windows in the other room shattered open. Edge gave me a look.

I nodded and then raced up the creaky steps, looking in every room as I passed. I stopped in the room that I shared with Berry. It was small, almost the size of a large closet with an old mattress covered in blankets lying on the floor. A small bedside table sat beside that with a very well used sling shot sitting on one of the corners. A few shooters (marbles, rocks) sat next to the sling shot, and a few lone pennies sat next to the table looking like they had been forgotten for some time.

I scanned the room quickly as I put the sling shot in my back pocket and the shooters in my front. Most of the clothes had been scattered across the room earlier, now only a few articles were left strung across the bed and in a few corners. I opened the bedside table and pulled out my black newsie cap. I stuffed in on my head, and then heaved the mattress across the floor and up against the wall. I promptly dropped to my knees and pulled out a loose floor board. An older milk glass lay across the bottom, halfway full of assorted coins. I yanked it out of the floor and scurried back out the door.

Edge was yelling at me from down below.

"You need to get outta here Sunny!"

I looked over the railing at him ."But what about yo-"

"Don't worry about me! Just get the others and yourself out of here safely!"

Edge's head swiveled around as more glass was broken. He waved me off and then gave an angry yell as an older boy ran at him.  
Edge could take care of himself, I knew that. But it didn't feel right leaving him here alone.

"GO!"

I bolted to the twins bedroom, and then out the window and onto the fire escape. I climbed to the roof and peeked over the concrete. A dressed Berry was huddled against Lily's legs while NickNack held bags filled to the brim with clothes. I could see Berry's stuffed bear poking out the top of the bag Nack was holding.

"Come on," The four yelped and spun towards me, startled. Lily sighed with relief as she saw my face. "We need to get outta here."

They sped over to me, and Bear wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I rubbed her back as we climbed back down past the twins window and to the cobblestone beneath us.

"But what about Edge?" Lily questioned as she jumped past the last steps. "We can't leave him behind."

"He told me to get you out of here, so that's what I'm gonna do." She looked reluctant. I knelt till I was eye level with her and Berry pivoted her face around from looking past my shoulder. "I know you don't want to leave him, I don't either. But he told me to get us to safety. Don't worry, he can take care of himself." I stopped as I heard Edge yell out in triumph over the crashing coming from inside. I raised an eyebrow at Lily and she smiled softly. "See, he'll be fine."

She dipped her head in acceptance and we came upon the corner of the brick building. I glanced around the corner and held Berry's head against my shoulder. At least five men stood outside the doorway, looking in. My leader shouted from inside and a loud crash was heard as something heavy was thrown against the wall.

Three more men stepped outside from the front door. One of them was Crush.

Crush was a big man, he stood at six feet tall, had broad shoulders, big muscles, and an angular face. His blonde hair came to at least his shoulder tops, and his green eyes were furious at this moment as he stared through the open doorway. Nick peeked around the corner, and I pushed him back behind me. I heard him murmur something, and then Nack tried getting his head around me also. I did the same thing as I did with his brother, and pushed him back, my hand making the stop signal behind my back. If Crush saw us, it would be the end. He wouldn't take a minute to consider killing us, he would murder us without a second though.

I quieted the three behind me, and still hiding Berry's eyes, I listened to the conversation the few men were having.

"She couldn't have gotten far Boss."

"Yeah, we could still get to her."

Crush still stared through the doorway. "Let her go... For now. We'll find her soon enough." He looked over at his men. "Let's play a game. A game of Cat and Mouse." He looked around the area for something, searching the windows of buildings and corners of alleys. I ducked my head behind the wall as his eyes flew over our alley.

"If your out there little girl and listening, I want you to know that I will find you. No matter where you run to, or where you hide, you're going down for what you did to my brother!"

I clenched my eyes shut and leaned my head against the cool bricks. My eyes opened and looked into the night sky as Crush told his men, "Do it...Now."

I peeked around the corner just in time to see one of his men throw something through one of the broken windows. Crush shut the door and barricaded it, throwing steel poles across the width.

"What are they doing?" I heard lily whisper. I glimpsed NickNacks' and her head peering around my side and even Berry's head was turned to where Crush was piling more stuff in front of the door.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Crush dusted his hands off and then motioned to the others. "Lets get outta here before this place blows." They ran by the place we were hiding, us ducking down as they passed.

Lily looked excited, "Good, now we can get Edge and get out of there." She started running back to the fire escape.

Berry tugged on my checkered shirt whispering, "Something isn't right, Momma. Don't let her go in there."

I set Berry down, and pointed at the twins. "You two go and get Lily, Now!" I rushed towards the front door, but stopped as I passed the broken window Crush's man had thrown something through. The heat hit me immediately, and the light made me squint my eyes. There was a fire. And Lily was making her way right into the middle of it.

I took off for the alley and saw NickNack pulling on Lily's pant legs halfway up the stairs. I gathered Berry up as she saw the flames slowly eating up the top floor windows and started screaming.

"Lily! Get down here NOW!"

"But we need to get Edge. I'll be back in a minute." She struggled with the twin boys, and finally just pushed Nick off her right leg. He tumbled down a few steps, but then righted himself and pushed past Lily. He barred her way, not letting her through as Nack kept trying to pull her down backwards.

"Dammit Lily look Up!" I yelled.

Lily finally looked up and saw the bright flames flowing out of the twins bedroom. She turned back around and ran down the steps, almost tripping along the way. Her shoulder length honey blonde hair that was put into a ponytail flapped behind her and her brown eyes looked frightened. The boys came down after her, eventually seeing the fire themselves. The twins picked up the bags they had dropped and we took off running. We passed the front of the building, seeing the flames licking up furniture inside.

"EDGE!" Lily cried out in one last hope. Nothing but breaking furniture and shattered glass was heard as I pulled on Lily's hand with my own free one. We ran.

We ran until we couldn't run anymore. I looked around, gasping as Berry's cries were loud in the silence. We were at the train yards. And instantly, I knew that I had to get to New York. My ticket to see an old friend was way over due.

"Cowboy, here I come." I whispered into the wind.


	3. Shaking his Head in Disbelief

Ok Guys, you got what you wanted. But this time only. The other times, they need to come out at least a week after the last chapter was put out. Or else I won't get the Next chapter done. Usually by the time I was supposed to have this one out, I'd have half of chapter four done, but I posted this one as soon as it was finished, And I haven't started on the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews: **SilverRain1.3**

**Scout!** Glad to have you back for another story. And I'm very sorry that I haven't put out the next chapter for 'Another Word for Reality' but my brain has practically stopped on that story. I'm trying to fix that, so don't be too mad at me. (Knew you were going to ask me soon enough, so I wanted to get that outta the way)

Oh, and just to tell people, Most of this chapter is in a kinda 3rd person, 1st person thing. You'll get it once you read it. Least I hope you do. Please review, and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes with words put in there for no reason, commas are inserted at inapropriate times, or everything in one sentence is messed up a bit. I can't really help myself sometimes. But hey, give me credit, I tried to fix most of them. (Key Word being Tried)

* * *

For the most part, it was silent throughout the bunk room. Snores were heard from a few of the bottom bunks, and movement was heard from some of the top ones. Clothes were hung up on posts next to the beds. Blankets were thrown on the floor, probably kicked off in the middle of the night. A deck or two of cards had strayed away from their owner, and a cigar innocently sat in a tin cup next to one of the beds, hidden by a jacket that had been laid over it. 

Jack reveled in the almost silence. When he had been in the Refuge, silence was always too much for him, but now, he cherished it every chance he got. Ever since the strike, things had been going very well for him. He lived his life with his boys, sold his papes, and got a meal at least once a day.

It was always loud and uproarious. It was a good thing, but every once in a while he needed time to himself, to think. David and his kid brother Les were always with him. David with his blue shirt and Walkin' Mouth, and Les with his round face and childish ways. Jack could admit that he himself was still childish, even with being seventeen. He could also admit that David needed to cut loose once in a while. Last time he had actually had fun was during the strike, but even then he was a little... reserved.

Somebody across the room yawned, and Jack knew that soon Kloppman was going to be walking through the doorway, pounding on the bunks, and waking the kids up. He threw the thin blanket off him and jumped from his top bunk. He dressed quickly, and let his cowboy hat hang down his back. He walked to the bunkroom's bathroom and used the facilities. When he was finished, he combed his hair back, and at this time he could hear Kloppman starting to yell for the boys to get up. He snorted as he heard Racetrack shout, "Alright! Who took my cigar this time?"

Boys of all ages entered the washroom, some yawning and rubbing eyes, others pulling those who were yawning and rubbing their eyes towards the sinks. A tall gloomy lookin teenage boy ended up next to Jack. He grumbled something under his breath before taking off. Jack grinned, Skittery just wasn't a morning person. He finished up what he was doing, and then left for the bunkroom. A dark curly haired boy was trying to pull his best friend from his bunk, having no such luck.

"Ey Mush."

Mush turned around and smiled, his face lifting. "Hey Jack. Get a good night's sleep?"

Jack scoffed. "Course I did. If I hadn't I wouldn't even be outta bed now would I?"

Mush shook his head while laughing. "Yeah you would Jack. Kloppman woulda pushed you out of the bunk." He turned back to his sleeping friend.

Jack motioned towards the sleeping kid. "Just push him out Mush. I don't think Kid'll mind, he'll probably congratulate you on actually waking him up."

Mush looked thoughtful and just as he was about to push him off the bed, Kid Blink turned over and looked at the two sleepily with his one blue eye.

"You do that and you won't be sellin papes for a week."

Mush and Jack grinned at each other, and Jack started for his own bunk as Kid Blink nearly rolled off his bed.

Jack barely dodged a twelve year old boy rushing past him, holding something in his fist.

"Snipeshooter I'm gonna kill you! Get back here!"

Jack dodged another person who ran by him. He tilted his head and saw Racetrack finally drag Snipeshooter to his knees. He forcefully grabbed the item in the kids hand, which turned out to be his cigar, and then smirked proudly.

"What have I told you bout stealing my cigars?" Race stared the kid down as he stood up.

Snipeshooter just shrugged his shoulders, and then dashed around the older boy with a laugh. Racetrack tried to grab out for him, but lost his footing on a loose piece of clothing and toppled to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

Boys along the bunkroom laughed at the Italian, and Jack, laughing the hardest held his hand out to the poor kid. Once Racetrack was on his feet he shook his finger at the laughing boys. "Yeah, you just wait till I come for the money that most of you owe me."

The others slowly stopped laughing, not giving in to the threat.

Race glowered at them all, and then grinned up at Jack. "How's your mornin been Cowboy!"

"Its goin just fine Race, probably better then yours had been."

Race rolled his eyes. "Jus been splendid Jack."

Jack sniggered. "How bout we go and sell us some papes, yeah?"

"Sure thing, just let me get my cards."

Jack rolled his own eyes as his friend rushed around the room, trying to find the missing deck of cards. Mornings just never changed.

---------

It had been an hour after David, Les and himself had gotten their newspapers. Les ran past Jack for the sixth time in the past ten minutes and caught up to an older couple. Jack smirked as the kid coughed and asked them if they wanted a paper. The couple, looking sadly at the small boy, gave him a nickel, took the paper, and without another glance, shuffled down the street.

Les grinned as he passed Jack once again.

"Oh! Jack!" David patted Jack's arm with a folded up newspaper as he took a penny from another customer. "Sarah said she couldn't go out tonight. Something about working late. She say's she's really sorry, if that helps."

Jack glanced down and sighed. That would make the third time this week. "Nah, it's ok. I can understand that."

David looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and then hawked another 'improved' headline.

The Manhattan Leader took to selling another paper, and just as he was about to yell out another headline, (one that included the Mayor with his daughter) a semi-loud boyish voice got to it first.

"MAYOR SEEN WITH PROSTITUTE! WIFE IN A RAGE!"

Jack's eyes searched the crowd for the unfamiliar voice. As they passed the Streetcorner Bookstore, his eyes rested upon two boys who looked a year or two younger then Les. They looked exactly the same from what he could see; Short black hair spiked out from beneath brown newsie caps, dark blue eyes searching each face as they passed, and each with a paper in one hand up in the air.

Jack nudged David, who then turned to where Jack was obviously pointing. "Who are they?" Was his simple question.

David studied the two boys, his face scrunched in concentration. "I'm not sure. Their definitely not from around here. Brooklyn?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Spot woulda told me he had recruits. Sides, look at how they stand. Laid-back. With Brooklynites they stand tall and have a rough edge around em."

David shrugged. "Maybe their new, and just didn't know they had to ask you to become a newsie or something."

"Who's new?"

Jack and David turned to see Racetrack standing behind them. Cowboy nodded at him, getting the same in return, and then gestured towards the two look-alike boys.

Racetrack looked them over and then said while nodding. "Yep, I seen those two. They got their papes after you left Jack, had an older girl with them. Looked a little older then Snipes an Boots. Don't know where they came from, wouldn't talk to anybody but themselves." He turned and yelled out a headline, then took papers from customers.

Jack set his papes down on the street. He pointed at them while walking towards the two smaller boys. "Watch those for me."

David caught up with him, "Jack, you can't just go right up to them. Are you gonna say that they can't sell?"

-------

As David was saying this, Racetrack noticed that he was by himself with a stack of papers near his feet. With a confused look on his face, he turned to see Cowboy and David hurrying away, Les running to catch up with them. Race raised his hands in defeat and groaned. "Just Great!"

The Italian just grumbled to himself, put his cigar between his lips, and then went on with his papes, looking over his shoulder every few minutes at his friends.

Three minutes later he finally just stopped selling his newspapers, his hand half raised with a paper in his hand, and watched as Jack slightly pushed one of the look-alike boys. Race raised his eyebrows as the boys twin brother, as he assumed that's who he was, pushed right back. Jack took a step off the curb and into the street with his hands raised and a mock smirk on his face. Les looked about ready to go at the other kid while David held him back with an arm, looking back and forth between the three boys. Finally the Manhattan leader stepped back onto the sidewalk and let the kid have it. Race couldn't hear exactly what Jack was saying but could hear the sound of his voice over the crowds loud murmur. His hands were motioning first towards the boys, and then towards the small stack of papers next to their feet.

Racetrack shook his head slowly in disbelief. Jack was actually yelling at two younger kids because they were selling papers.

"Excuse me?"

The gambler ignored the voice, thinking the person was pardoning for someone else.

"Excuse me?"

Race glanced over his left shoulder, not seeing anybody standing there, except for the people hurrying down the street, he went back to watching the argument across the street.

Somebody jabbed him in the shoulder. "Excuse me!"

He spun around and was taken by surprise by seeing a girl standing there with a small girl in her arms, a small smirk on her lips.


End file.
